Benutzer Diskussion:Steffen Gebhart
Hallo und Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! thumb|left|100px|Das bin ich auf der Vatertagstour 2006 Fügt Eure Beiträge bitte unten an oder verwendet besser gleich den Reiter "+" in der oberen Navigationsleiste. Denkt auf jeden Fall daran Eure Kommentare auch zu unterschreiben! Viel Spass! __TOC__ AT-TE Hallo Steffen Das Bild hatte mich am Anfang auch etwas überrascht, da man bei dem vorderen AT-TE nur vier Beine sehen kann. Im übrigen würde ich gerne den ganzen Artikel neu, beziehungsweise umschreiben, da ich in einem meiner Bücher (STAR WARS Angriff der Klonkrieger/ Die Risszeichnungen) noch viele Details und technische Daten über den AT-TE gefunden habe. :Hallo Elastor! Wie bereits erwähnt bitte ich Dich nochmals alle Deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten zu signieren! Sonst gibts ruckzuck ein Durcheinander und keiner kann auf Anhieb erkennen wer was gesagt hat. Desweiteren solltest Du die Diskussion nicht an 2 Orten führen: An der Stelle auf die sich Deine Antwort bezieht, gehört auch Deine Antwort hin! Zwecks der Vollständigkeit kopiere ich diese beiden Absätze in Deine Benutzerdiskussion. Fühl Dich frei den Artikel zu ergänzen und zu erweitern. Gruss --Steffen Gebhart 18:26, 13. Jun 2006 (CEST) Kategorien Bist du ein Raumschiff? Wenn dem nicht so ist, warum stehst du dann in der Kategorie der selben? Benutzer haben in Kategorien nichts zu suchen, außer in denen, die für sie gedacht sind ("Benutzer mit ICQ"). Obi-Wan K. 13:38, 24. Jun 2006 (CEST) Vorlagen Danke für den Hinweis und das Einfügen, die Vorlage für die Begriffserklärungen ist mir bislang doch tatsächlich entgangen! Gruß RC-9393 20:14, 26. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Kein Problem, deswegen ist es wiki!! :-)--Steffen Gebhart 20:29, 26. Jun 2006 (CEST) Hallo Steffen Ich habe versucht eine Vorlage für Fahrzeuge zu erstellen und habe sie in den Artikel HAVw-A6-Juggernaut eingebaut. Ich würde sehr gerne deine Meinung und Verbesserungsvorschläge dazu hören. --Elastor 21:20, 3. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Wunderbar! Ich hab mir nur erlaubt das doch recht dunkle Grau durch ein strahlenderes Blau zu ersetzen, da die schwarze Schrift nur sehr schlecht auf dem dunklen Hintergrund zu erkennen war. Jetzt steht nichts mehr im Wege um auch die Fahrzeuge entsprechend zu würdigen! Bild:Atat.jpg --Steffen Gebhart 21:49, 3. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Sehr gut, dann wollen wir doch mal anfangen.Bild:Suchen.gif--Elastor 21:53, 3. Jul 2006 (CEST) Vielen Dank :-) Hallo! Vielen Dank für die nette Begrüßung hier und den Tip mit dem Buch-Icon :-) Habe ich natürlich gleich eingebaut. Bei Dir klau ich bestimmt noch das ein oder andere Emoticon ;-) Grins, so wie unser Vorzeigeklon werde ich wohl nicht loslegen können - zumal ich dann auch gleich nächsten Monat eine Weile ins Ausland verreise - aber ich habe mir fest vorgenommen zumindest im kleinen Rahmen das ein oder andere Artikelchen anzubieten ;-) Liebe Grüße Jade-Skywalker 12:53, 27. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Gern geschehen. Doch bitte bedenke eine Diskussion nur in Sonderfällen an zwei verschiedenen Orten zu führen. --Steffen Gebhart 13:06, 27. Jun 2006 (CEST) OHA! So funktioniert das! Alles klar :-) Ich übe halt noch ;-) Jade-Skywalker 13:14, 27. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Nur die Ruhe! Keiner verlangt von Dir unmenschliches. Klau Dir übrigens soviel wie Du willst, denn dafür sind sie da! Ich werde noch bei Gelegenheit ein paar hinzufügen, muss sie nur noch suchen Bild:Suchen.gif --Steffen Gebhart 15:18, 27. Jun 2006 (CEST) Hihi, vielen Dank, ich klau schon heiter Bild:;-).gif Jade-Skywalker 21:26, 27. Jun 2006 (CEST) Benutzerprofile Guten Morgen Steffen, ich wende mich heute in einer Frage, einen Gedanken an Dich (ich weiß nicht genau ob ich bei Dir an der richtigen Stelle bin, aber vielleicht kannst Du mir dann sagen wohin ich mich wenden kann). Mir macht die Arbeit hier wirklich Spaß und ich fühle mich sehr motiviert. Ich habe aber bei einigen Mitgliedern hier, auf die ich neugierig bin, fest gestellt, daß sie ihre Benutzerseit nicht ausgefüllt haben. Das finde ich eigentlich schade :-( Ich fände es schön, wenn man zumindest ein, zwei Sätze über die Mitwesen, die hier aktiv sind, lesen könnte. Das würde das Empfinden einer 'Gemeinschaft' oder eines 'Miteinanders' vielleicht noch verstärken. Meinst Du es wäre möglich die Mitwirkenden hier irgendwie zu mehr 'miteinander' zu motivieren, so daß es etwas weniger anonym zugeht? Bisher gibt es ja nur 50 User, da wäre das doch ein guter Anfang, oder? Was hältst Du von dem Gedanken? Und könntest Du mir sagen wohin ich mich mit diesem Gedanken wenden könnte? Liebe Grüße Jade-Skywalker 10:28, 30. Jun 2006 (CEST) Ergänzung: Vielleicht könnte man die Idee - so sie denn Anklang findet, auch ein bisschen humorvoll verpacken, z.B. in dem man ein Banner erfindet unter dem Motto: "Hey Fremder! Zeige Dich!" mit dem Abbild eines maskierten Kopfgeldjägers drauf. Oder - neutraler - "Wer bist Du? Wir sind neugierig" oder "Wer bist Du? Erzähl uns mehr." Soviel zu meiner Kreativität am Freitag Morgen :-P :Morgen Jade-Skywalker, ich kann dich verstehen, jedoch kann man eben keinen zwingen. Das ist nunmal auch ein Wiki-Prinzip: "Jeder darf alles ändern, das Gewissen dabei ist die Menge an Usern." Dazu ist auch wiederum zu sagen, dass dies in einigen Fällen wunderbar funktioniert. Jedoch bei der deutschen Wikipedia sehr zweifelhaft durchgesetzt wird, denn dort hat die ausführende Mehrheit selten wirklich Ahnung von dem was sie tut - Damit mein ich speziell einige der Wiki-Admins. Wen wunderts, dass dann etliche User in die Anonymität flüchten? Hoffen wir mal, dass wir in Zukunft von solchen Zuständen in der Jedipedia verschont bleiben. Ein oder zwei Massnahmen fallen mir da aber spontan doch noch ein: :*Zunächst könnten wir versuchen Obi-Wan K. zu überreden, dass er mit einem guten Beispiel als ADMIN vorangehen sollte.... Hallo Obi-Wan K. Bild:Wink.gif :*Zweitens schlage ich vor einen Standardtext Willkommensseite zu formulieren, der neue Benutzer auf ihrer Diskussionsseite mit Informationen und Hinweisen versorgt - ähnlich dem was RC-9393 in Deiner Diskussion getan hat. :*Als drittes sollte auch ein besonderer Text, auf den ebenfalls bereits in den Letzte Änderungen hingewiesen wird, für die Ersten Schritte ausformuliert werden. :: --Steffen Gebhart 11:07, 30. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::PS: Natürlich warum nicht! Humor is dazu immer ganz gut zu gebrauchen! :::Die Idee eine Willkommensseite für Neueinsteiger zu formulieren finde ich sehr gut! Ich selbst hatte mich hier schon eine Weile durchgelesen als ich noch nicht angemeldet war und habe dann einfach den fleißigen Klon angequatscht, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, daß nicht jeder sich traut einfach drauf los zu schreiben. Ohne die Tips von RC-9393 hätte ich auch mit langem Gesicht da gestanden. Vielleicht wäre es möglich soetwas auf die Willkommensseite zu machen und gleichzeitig darauf hinzuweisen, daß man sich eben freut, wenn die User etwas über sich preis geben :-) Was sagt denn die Administration dazu? :::Jade-Skywalker 12:30, 30. Jun 2006 (CEST) Diese Diskussion wurde hier weitergeführt Bild:---.gif Seiten für Neulinge --Steffen Gebhart 22:00, 3. Jul 2006 (CEST) TRUCK-GRAND-PRIX 2006 Ich bin ab Mittwoch den 19. Juli für ein paar Tage nicht zu erreichen, da ich zum Nürburgring fahren werde, zum TRUCK-GRAND-PRIX. Vor ein paar Jahren hab ich dort schöne Bilder von einem besonderen Truck gemacht, welche ich hiermit zum Besten gebe. Gruß --Steffen Gebhart 19:01, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Ui, ein Kurzurlaub, den hast Du Dir verdient! Viel Spaß wünsche ich Dir und sende liebe Jedigrüße 88.73.122.170 19:30, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) P.S.: Ich bin wirklich eine Trantüte und verdiene mir täglich den Namen 'Unbeholfen' von Neuem! Ich bin's natürlich Jade-Skywalker 19:34, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Danke, Spass werd ich ne Menge haben! Ich hätts natürlich gemerkt, dass Du es warst, denn Du bist die einzigste die liebe Jedigrüße verteilt Bild:;-).gif --Steffen Gebhart 20:49, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Viel Spass bei deinem Kurzurlaub Bild:Wink.gif , hast du dir wirklich verdient. Und bring uns ein paar schöne Bilder mitBild:;-).gif. --Elastor 20:43, 17. Jul 2006 (CEST) Hallo, melde mich mal kurz zwischendurch! Der Truck-Grand-Prix war dieses Jahr wieder supertoll, auch wenn ich keinen Star Wars LKW entdecken konnte. Dafür war aber ein Autogramm vom Strietzel Stuck zu ergattern! Für interessierte gibts hier ein paar Bilder. Leider geht bei mir im Moment alles drunter und drüber, sodass ich die Jedipedia zur Zeit leider etwas hintenanstellen muss. Aber keine Angst ich komme wieder! Zu meinem Bedauern hab ich zwischendurch mal feststellen müssen, dass ihr mit Vandalen zu kämpfen hattet. Hoffentlich war dies nicht allzu viel und entnervend... Gruss an alle --Steffen Gebhart 14:09, 8. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Steffen, willkommen zurück! Wie du siehst, hast du hier eine ganze Menge verpaßt :) Die Vandalen haben wir im Griff, dafür hast du den 1000. Artikel versäumt...! Schön, daß du wieder da bist. Gruß, RC-9393 14:15, 8. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Steffen! Schön, dass du dich mal wieder meldest... ;-) ::Auch ohne Star-Wars-Trucks sind die Bilder echt toll! Das sieht ja nach einem wirklich abwechslungsreichen Programm aus. Langweilig war's auf betimmt nicht. ::Ach, und hier was auch nicht sehr langweilig. Wie du bereits erkannt hast: Der Vadalismus häuft sich, aber das hat uns wenig abverlangt. Alles unter Kontrolle... ;-) ::Ich, und wir alle hier, hoffen, dass du bald wieder Zeit für die Jedipedia findest. Aber habe Spaß und genieß die Tage! ::Gruß Little Ani 14:36, 8. Aug 2006 (CEST) IRC Channel Hallo Steffen Gebhart, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG DarthMomse 19:34, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Deine Schwester? Hallo ich habe mal eine frage da du Gebhart heißt, und ich ein Mädchen in meiner klasse habe das auch Gebhart heißt. Frage ich mich jetzt ob du ihr Bruder bist? Sie heißt Maren und ist 15 Jahre alt!! Könnte das sein das das deine Schwester ist??!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:25, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Weißt du, wie viele Gebharts es in Deutschland gibt? Die Frage ist doch wohl nicht ernst gemeint, oder doch? Außerdem hat dieser User sich schon dermaßen lange hier nicht mehr blicken lassen, dass man denken könnte, er hat die Jedipedia schon längst vergessen.E.B 21:29, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::OMG, natürlich war das nicht ernst gemeint!!. Und nur weil er sich nicht mer BLICKEn lassen hatt bedeutet das nicht das er abunzu auf seine Diskussions seite! Und nein natürlich weiß ich nicht wie viele Gebharts es in Deutschland gibt!!ERIK! --Der Heilige Klingone 22:55, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) :::Bild:Lol.gif Ihr seid mir ein paar lustige Kerlchen!! Nein, heiliger Klingone, da muss ich Dich leider enttäuschen - ich habe keine Schwester, zumindest weiss ich von keiner... Aus welcher Gegend kommst Du? Naja verlassen hab ich die Jedipedia noch nicht, ich schau hin und wieder gerne vorbei und les mal das Ein oder Andere - falls ich ne Kleinigkeit ausbessere kann dies auch schonmal als IP geschehen... Steffen Gebhart 21:06, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Schön das du wider da bist=). Ich wohne in schweden,bin hir her gezogen. Habe ein Mädchen auß Deutschland in meiner Klasse.Und Ja LOL das war auch eigentlich nur ein scherz aber Erik scheckte das nett!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:11, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Also ich komme aus Neustadt an der Weinstrasse in Rheinland-Pfalz - wo kommt Deine Klassenkameradin her? Steffen Gebhart 21:18, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Die Kommt aus SydDeutschland oder so!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 22:13, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey Steffen! Schön, dich mal wieder in der Jedipedia zu sehen. Vielleicht jetzt mal wieder etwas häufiger...? Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 22:16, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich war immer da, Ben! Ich wurde eins mit der Macht - Die Macht wird mich in Eurer schlimmsten Stunde zu Euch zurückführen Bild:;-).gif @hl. Klingone - Grüß mir das Mädel mal recht herzlich - grob genommen liegt Neustadt im Süden Deutschlands... Steffen Gebhart 22:50, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Da ich nicht hoffe, dass die "schlimmste Stunde" überhaupt auftritt, hoffe ich trotzdem, deine Gegenwart wieder öfter zu spüren. Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 22:57, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Alt eingesessener User Ein so alt eingesessener User und ich habe noch nicht seine Bekanntschaft machen dürfen. freut mich sehr. Ich bin Benutzer: E.B und habe hier bereits über 60 Artikel erstellt und halte mich mit den Bearbeitungen in der Gesamtwertung auf Platz 14.E.B 10:37, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hallo E.B! Freut mich ebenfalls. Schön, dass Du Dir solche Mühe gibst, aber ein kleiner Tipp von mir: Definiere Dich selbst nie mit einer Quantität! Bild:;-).gif Gruß Steffen Gebhart 10:49, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Quantität ist neben der Qualität auch sehr wichtig. :) E.B 11:14, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hier stünde ein nichtssagender Kommentar eines Unreifen. ::Master Vandale so geht das aber nicht, du kannst doch nicht solche Sachen zu E.B schreiben, du kennst ihn doch gar nicht! Und warum nennst du ihn Vandalen Schwein, endschuldige dich bitte sofort. --Der Heilige Klingone 13:18, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Eine schlechte Vorstellung, die Du hier ablieferst! Genausowenig wie mich E.B's Eifer auf der Rangliste ganz oben zu sein beeindruckt, so wenig empfänglich bin ich auch für unqualifizierte Kommentare --> Werd mal erwachsen. Steffen Gebhart 13:36, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Na den Kommentar von Master Vandale ignorier ich mal. Nun Steffen Gebhart, ich lege ja auch Wert auf Qualität, da ich meinen Artikeln immmer einen gewissen Informationsgehalt und Umfang versuche angedeihen zu lassen. Nun ist aber sogar Ben Kenobi (Ja der war das doch???) neulich hingegangen und hat sich über seinen soundsovielten Artikel gefreut. Das wird hier also schon auch anerkannt. Ich möchte hier mit meinen 60 Artikeln auch niemanden beeindrucken oder rumpralen, sondern wollte nur deutlich machen, dass ich mich nun auch schon nicht mehr als Neuling definiere. :) E.B 19:46, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab Dir ja auch nichts dergleichen vorgeworfen. Es sollte nur ein dezenter Hinweis darauf sein, dass andere den Eindruck bekommen könnten, Du hättest nichts weiter zu tun hast als hier zu schreiben - niemand sollte sich daher selbst auf seine Menge reduzieren. Ich hoffe, Du verstehst nun meinen Tipp etwas besser. Bild:;-).gif Übrigens hatten wir zuvor doch schon einmal das Vergnügen. Bild:---.gif Schau mal hier Steffen Gebhart 12:23, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Aber nur indirekt hatte ich zuvor mit dir Kontakt. Ich habe das Wort nur an den heioligen Klingonen gerichtet und nicht an dich. Na übrigens: Du hast ja die Sache mit Master Vandale mitbekommen. ich habe ihr was in ihre Disku geschrieben und es steht auch was auf Modgamers Diskuseite. Lies es dir ruhig mal durch.E.B 13:53, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Neuer Benutzer "DerJedi" hat sich gerade aus dem Computerraum meiner Schule angemeldet. Sag mal Hallo!!! E.B 10:51, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Soeben getan. Gabs Probleme mit der Vorlage:Gruß, oder warum hast Du den ganzen Text reinkopiert? Befolge einfach die Anleitung auf der Vorlagenseite, die ich mal geschrieben habe und dann sollte das ganz einfach von der Hand gehen. Gruß Steffen Gebhart 10:55, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich habe versehentlich unter "Der Jedi" abgespeichert. Es ist aber: "DerJedi". E.B 10:57, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Dann solltest Du aber auch den LA drinlassen, wenn der andere Username nicht genutzt wird! Steffen Gebhart 11:02, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Was ist der "LA" ? E.B 11:03, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :LA = Löschantrag --> Vorlage:LA -- Steffen Gebhart 11:07, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ach der Löschantrag. War da einer? Habe ich übersehen, sorry. E.B 11:15, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Nicht gesehen?? Du hast ihn 2 mal entfernt! Jango hat den gestellt. Steffen Gebhart 16:24, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bilder-Frage Hallo Steffen, ich hab mal eine kurze Frage. Ich habe eben bei dem Bild Loor den englischen Text aus der Sprechblase entfernt und es dann neu hochgeladen. Allerdings wird jetzt immer noch das Bild so angezeigt, wie es vorher war. Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht oder dauert es einfach ein bisschen bis das neue Bild sozusagen indiziert ist und angezeigt wird. Gruß Altaïr 11:18, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wenn ein Admin die alte Version löscht müsste es korrekt angezeigt werden Jango 12:31, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Lade das neue Bild unter einem anderen Namen hoch und stell für die alte Version einen LA, dann sollte alles recht einfach funktionieren. Steffen Gebhart 16:24, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::OK. Ich werde es mal probieren. Altaïr 13:05, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Advanced-Jedi-Trainings-Droide Hallo Steffen Gebhart! Die Artikel "Advanced-Jedi-Trainings-Droide" und AJTD6 doppeln sich nicht, da AJTD6 einfach ein spezieller AJTD ist. Er hat den Kampf zwischen Obi-Wan Kenobi und Bruck Chun beobachtet. Gruß, --Yoda 19:43, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Dann ist es ja recht so. Bild:--).gif Steffen Gebhart 14:44, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Pact of Steel Hallo Steffen Gebhart! Den User den du eben Begrüßt hast ist ein Vandale! Er hat die Seite von Yoda41, mir und den Artikel Bruk Chun gelöscht und stattdessen mit einem Harkenkreuz ausgestattet! Ich werde die Disku mal zur Löschung beantragen oder was meinst du? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:16, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wenn Du den Gruß aufmerksam gelesen hättest, hättest Du gesehen, dass ich seinen Vandalismus angesprochen habe. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Steffen Gebhart 17:19, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Steffen solche Nazivandalen hatten wir schon vor zwei Monaten schonmal und die wurden alle gesperrt. Und ich denke bei dem hier wird das nicht anders sein. -- Gruß Boba 17:21, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Allerhopp, dann weg damit! Steffen Gebhart 17:23, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nach Bearbeitungs Konflikt: Ja ich habe es gelesn war ja nicht zu übersehen;), aber das ist ein ziehmlich hater Vandalismus finde ich! Ich glaube sogar das es Engländer oder Amerikaner sind, die uns nicht leiden können und uns als Nazis ansehen. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:25, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sag mal Steffen, könnte man nicht ne Vorlage erstellen wie nen LA nur für Vandalen, also zum Beispiel Vorlage:Sperrantrag oder sowas? Weil im Moment sind ja keine Admins da. -- Gruß Boba 17:33, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Wobei man das natürlich noch abkürzen könnte aber S(perr)A(ntrag) hört sich so nach Nationalsozialismus an, daher wäre SPA wohl besser. -- Gruß Boba 17:37, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Sicher kann man das tun, wenn es erwünscht ist. Steffen Gebhart 17:44, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Echt gut ich werde mal einen Admin darauf ansprechen, am besten BEn der kann Vorlagen erstellen im Gegensatz zu mir-.- Kannst du Vorlagen erstellen? Wie geht sowas brauch man dafür irgendwelche Informatik kenntnisse oder so? Ich wollte mal die Vorlage hier Vorlage:BenutzerStatistik erweitern um dieAnzahl der Artikel und nen kleinen Text habs aber nicht hingekriegt-.- -- Gruß Boba 17:50, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Bin gerade dabei ne Vorlage zu bauen - gib mir noch ein paar Minuten! Steffen Gebhart 17:52, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Wir könnten sie auch S(ofortige)S(perrung) nennen... ;) --Modgamers 17:54, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Vorlage gebaut und eingebunden. Vorlage:Sperr Steffen Gebhart 18:06, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Benutzervorlage: Fan-Fiction Ich habe auf meiner Benutzerseite begonnen, einen Lebenslauf über mich selber im SW-Universum in Fan-Fiction zu schreiben. Nun würde ich gerne eione Benutzervorlage: Fan-Fiction erstellen, um Usern wie mir zu ermöglichen, schriftliche Fan-Fiction, die nur auf den Benutzerseiten angebracht werden kann, zu kennzeichnen. Darauf würde ich im Text dafür dann auch hinweisen. E.B 17:59, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Und wie kann ich Dir dabei helfen? Steffen Gebhart 18:06, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST)